A witch and a fairy
by otakufan375
Summary: Viola is a third year at Alfea and decided to go visit her friend Ellen. What will happen to the young fairy while she's in the witch's house?


Viola, a third-year student at Alfea, was visiting her friend, Ellen, at her house. Ellen is a witch and she had been unable to leave her house because of her sickness. Viola was going there to switch bodies with her because Ellen begged her to do it. She promised that it would only be for one day.

Viola, as much as she didn't want to, suspected that Ellen wouldn't keep her end of the deal, so she practiced a body switching spell in advance just in case. Even if she was trapped in another body, she should be able to switch back to her original body immediately.

She made it to the house and came across a talking cat.

"Yo, want to go inside this house?" The cat asked

Viola assumed that the cat was some sort of magical creature. She nodded and went inside the house. The door closed by itself. The young fairy tested the door and it was locked. She was trapped in here.

"Looks like the only way out is to go up" Viola said

She started off with some sort of teddy bear puzzle. This ended up with her being chased by a giant teddy bear. She ran to the next room and the bear was unable to follow her.

"That was close" Viola said

Viola then went to another part of the house and came across a hand with a knife that was chopping the chopping board. The strangest thing was that it wasn't chopping anything. It was chopping thin air and wood. She gave it the teddy bear arm and that allowed her to advance to another part of the house.

She was now in a hallway that only had a suit of armor. She was walking down the creepy hallway, but she stopped when she saw the suit of armor come to life. It then started to chase and swing at her.

Viola managed to dodge it's blows, but she had nowhere else to run now.

"I've got no choice" Viola said

"Magic winx"

Viola transformed into her fairy form to fight the suit of armor.

She was wearing a purple top and a purple miniskirt. She was wearing purple boots. She also had gold bracelets on both of her wrists. She had transparent mini fairy wings. Her long hair was still braided. She had a purple headband with a purple flower on both sides of it.

"Viola, fairy of nature"

The suit of armor swung at her, but the nature fairy managed to fly away and was now out of its reach. The armor then threw its weapon at her.

"Floral defense"

Viola made a flower shield appear on her right arm. The spear bounced right off of it.

"Spring growth"

Viola made some vines appear out of the ground and it wrapped around the armor. The armor couldn't move.

"Falling leaves"

Viola then threw some sharp leaves at the armor. The spell broke the armor and it didn't move anymore. Seeing that it was safe, she landed back down. She decided to stay in her fairy form just in case more trouble would come her way.

"Ellen, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to switch bodies for a day" Viola said

To Viola, it seemed like Ellen was trying to stop her from progressing any further. It seemed like the young witch was trying to kill her.

Viola went to the next room and saw that it was the same giant teddy bear from earlier. It then charged at her.

"Teddy bears are supposed to nice not vicious" Viola said

The teddy bear took a swipe at her, but she managed to fly away to dodge the blow.

"Rising thorns"

Viola summoned some thorn vines and they wrapped around the giant bear. The bear thrashed around, but the more it moved the more damaged it did to itself. Thanks to the thorns, the bear was getting more and more tears. The bear eventually fell after the vines tore it apart.

"Geez, Ellen making me do a lot of work just to get to her" Viola said

The next room had a giant spider and it gave her a glare. It charged at her and spat some web at her.

"Floral defense"

The web hit her shield. She made sure not to get hit by a single thread of its web.

The spider then shot some more web at her and this time it did hit her. She was pinned to the floor.

"Ugh, this stuff is so gross and sticky" Viola said

She then saw the spider approaching her with its fangs. Viola knew that if she didn't do something then the spider would bite and inject some paralyzing venom in her.

Her arms were pinned to the floor. Things were looking really bad for her. She then got an idea. She placed her hand on the floor and summoned a thorn bush.

"Rose thorn bush"

The thorn bush grew next to her and she managed to get her right arm free just in time. She then casted another spell.

"Magic flytrap"

A giant Venus flytrap grew under the spider and squished it. Viola managed to free herself from the rest of the web.

"Whew, that was close. I was almost a goner" Viola said

Viola progressed through the house and saw that there was a frog and it decided to go with her. The frog even helped her with some puzzles.

The nature fairy then came across a door and saw that there was something scaly in the next room. The note on the wall said that it was hungry.

Viola knew that the frog would need to be consumed in order to proceed, but she didn't want to sacrifice the frog just to proceed.

"Hang on to me little guy" Viola said

The frog did just that. Viola opened the door quickly and then flew in the air. She saw that it was a giant snake. It hissed at her and charged at her.

"Natural defense"

Viola created a green barrier around herself and the frog. The snake's mouth came in contact with the shield. It continued to slam against the shield in order to break it.

"Wrath of nature"

Viola summoned more vines and they wrapped around the snake and pulled it back. The blond fairy then created a green orb.

"Nature's sphere"

She threw the green sphere at the serpent and it was knocked back into the room that it was in before. The impact was strong enough to kill it.

She then made it to another room and had to make sound in all four rooms in order to proceed. She made sound in one room. She then exited and saw that there was a toy soldier with gun pointed her.

She flew away and the gun shot flew past her. The frog jumped on the soldier's face and it couldn't see. It was trying to get it off.

"Mr. Froggy, move!" Viola said

The frog jumped off of its face just in time because Viola fired a flower sphere at it.

"Flower impact"

The sphere hit the soldier and it broke apart.

"What's going on with all these things? It's like Ellen doesn't want me to meet her" Viola said

In the next room, Viola was attacked by a picture of the Mona Lisa.

"Wrapping ivy"

Ivy vines grew and wrapped around the painting. The pressure was enough to snap the portrait in two.

Viola then proceeded to the next room. She made it to the roof and saw the garden.

"What a beautiful garden" Viola said

It was even more beautiful than the last time she was here.

The frog then jumped to the door on the right.

Viola flew over and opened it. The frog then went north. Viola once again followed it and it was now hopping up and down in front of another door. She opened and went inside.

She saw that there was little pond with tadpoles in it. The frog jumped in the pond and tended to the tadpoles.

"I see, so that frog is a dad. I'm glad I could help it" Viola said

Viola then looked down at the floor with a sad expression on her face. This reminded her of her own father. They had a fight before she came her and she felt guilty about the fight.

"I should apologize to daddy, when I get back" Viola said

Viola then went through another room and saw a jade pipe. She managed to snap some yellow pollen from the yellow flowers.

When she went back into the room with two prison cells she was then attacked by a small skull.

"Natural sphere"

Viola hurled a small pink sphere at it and it was destroyed instantly.

Viola then proceeded to the next room and solved a puzzle with some skulls. She then attacked a giant skull.

"Violet storm"

Viola sent a purple beam at it and it was instantly destroyed.

"All these skulls are starting to get on my nerves" Viola said

Viola went back to the garden and sat down on the bench to rest.

After resting for at least 10 minutes, Viola was ready to continue going forward. She was attacked by a shadow, but she was able to defeat it.

Viola then saw the door to Ellen's room.

"Finally, Ellen sure made me work to get here" Viola said

She entered the room and saw that the bedroom was empty.

"Ellen, it's Viola!" Viola said

There was no answer. She looked over and saw that there was some blood on Ellen's bed. This made her worry.

"Did something happen to Ellen?" Viola asked in concern

She looked around the room and there was nothing else to in here.

She then heard some squishing sound. The nature fairy looked around frantically to see if she could find where that sound was coming from.

"What's that sound? Where is it coming from?" Viola asked

She listened more closely and realized that the sound was coming from her right. She looked to the right and was horrified at what she saw.

It looked like Ellen, except she had no eyes and no legs. There was blood underneath her. The body then started to speak to her, but it was only gibberish to her.

"Ellen? Is that you? What happened to you?" Viola asked

The young witch made the same noise. Viola then felt strange. She was now in a lot of pain. She couldn't feel her wings anymore. She tried to focus using her magic. She also felt that her legs were gone. It didn't take her long to realize that she was now in Ellen's body.

"Thanks for the body, Viola. I'll make sure to take good care of it from now on" Ellen said

Viola's suspicions were spot on. Now she knew that Ellen had no intention of giving her body back. She chased her all the way outside.

"Give it up already, there's no way I'm giving this body back. It's way healthier" Ellen said

" _That's what you think!"_ Viola thought

She then muttered the spell in her head. It should still work even if she couldn't say it clearly. She concentrated all of her magic to help make the spell work.

Ellen then felt weird.

"W-what's going on?" Ellen asked

The witch then felt a familiar pain. She realized that she was back in her own body.

" _Why am I back in my own body?!_ " Ellen thought in anger

Ellen then used her magic to see Viola. She was shocked when she saw that Viola was a fairy.

" _Viola's a fairy?! Since when?!"_ Ellen thought

Ellen then figured out what had happened.

" _Viola managed to reverse the spell even though she couldn't speak clearly. She must have muttered the spell in her head! She had a counter spell ready!"_ Ellen thought

"Ellen, I had a feeling that you wouldn't keep your word, so I prepared a counter spell in advance just in case" Viola said

Ellen was furious. Her plan to live a happier life had failed because of a simple counter spell that Viola had hidden up her sleeve.

She used her magic to restore all the body parts that she cut off. She glared at her.

"You never trusted me did you?" Ellen asked

"I didn't trust you completely. I was hoping that there was no need for me to use that counter spell, but it hurt me that I did have to use it to get my body back. In the end you betrayed me, Ellen" Viola said

"I will take your body, Viola, even if I have to kill you to do it" Ellen said

"You still have a chance to stop this, Ellen, you don't have to continue doing all these horrible things" Viola said

"It's too late for me to turn back now, Viola!" Ellen said

"Ellen, I'm offering you a chance to stop this. I can heal you" Viola said

"It's too late for me to stop, Viola! You and I both know that!" Ellen said

Viola gave her friend one more sad look before it changed to a serious look.

"If that's how it's going to be then I guess I have no choice. I will stop you now" Viola said

Both girls then flew in the air. Ellen launched a spell at her first.

"Dark lightning"

Ellen hurled a purple lightning bolt at Viola.

"Flower's defense"

Viola created a pink flower shield and it formed on her left arm. The shield stopped the lightning bolt.

"Daisy shower"

Viola sent an army of daisies at Ellen. The purple headed witch dodged it.

"Violent bomb"

Ellen threw a purple orb at the nature fairy. Viola flew up to dodge it.

"Petal storm"

Viola sent a storm of petals at Ellen. The young witch got hit by the spell and was sent back, but she managed to stay in the air.

The purple witch glared at her.

"Dark thunderbolt"

Ellen launched a purple thunderbolt at Viola.

"Nature's defense"

Viola grew an entire tree and it blocked the thunderbolt from hitting her. the tree absorbed the lightning.

Viola then flew up and hit Ellen with a surprise attack.

"Nature's shock"

Viola sent a transparent green sphere at her. The witch was caught off guard and was knocked out of the sky. She hit the ground with loud grunt.

Viola remained in the air. She knew that Ellen wasn't defeated yet. She tried once more to reason with her.

"Give it up, Ellen" Viola said

Ellen pushed herself to her feet and flew back up.

"You really think I'm going to give up that easily? Think again" Ellen said

"Storming sphere"

Ellen hurled a sphere made of wind and electricity at her.

Viola was knocked to the ground. She got up and rubbed her head.

"Dark hurricane"

Ellen then sent a dark wind spell at her.

Viola managed to recover fast enough to use a defense spell.

"Natural defense"

Viola was surrounded by strong trees and they managed to hold up against the strong storm.

The braided fairy then flew up and launched her next spell.

"Flower blizzard"

Viola then sent a blizzard of purple flowers at Ellen. The young witch was hit by the spell. She hit the ground, but she managed to get back up.

"Flower storm"

Viola then sent a storm of green flowers at Ellen. The witch didn't have any time to react and was knocked back by the strong spell.

"Jungle wrap"

Jungle vines wrapped around Ellen. She couldn't move anymore. She struggled, but she couldn't break free. Ellen had lost.

Viola landed in front of the witch. She just stood in front of the witch.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Finish me off already!" Ellen said

Viola shook her head.

"No, Ellen" Viola said

"What do you mean no?! Don't you want to make me pay for everything that I've done?!" Ellen asked

"Ellen, what you did was wrong, but I believe in second chances" Viola said

"What are you saying?" Ellen asked

"I'm willing to give you a second chance. You can redeem yourself" Ellen said

Ellen remained silent.

"You can start over again" Viola said

"You really are an idiot" Ellen said

"Huh?" Viola asked

"You're sparing me, someone who's taken hundreds of lives, and yet you still believe in me. I tried to take your body and live on as you. I was planning on stealing your life while you would rot away in that house. After all that you still believe in me?" Ellen asked

"Of course, Ellen. Everyone deserves a second chance" Viola said

"You're a fool, You're incredibly naïve, You're too trusting. Someone can easily take advantage of your kindness. Someone like me" Ellen said

"Ellen" Viola said

"I've never had a friend before. My parents never loved me, so I never knew what love was. The only thing I have ever loved was myself. I've been alone for so long that I don't feel sympathy for others" Ellen said

Viola then saw that Ellen was shedding some tears. She started to feel bad for her. She could tell that this wasn't an act. Ellen was crying real tears.

"Do you understand that amount of pain that I went through?! No, of course not!" Ellen shouted

Viola made the jungle vines let her go. The purple haired witch got up on her knees and started to cry.

"You don't understand my pain at all" Ellen whimpered

Viola walked over towards Ellen and hugged her.

"You're right, I don't understand the pain you went through and I probably never will. But Ellen, you can make all that pain go away. You need to start a new life and I'm willing to help you. Please Ellen, let me help you" Viola said

Ellen looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"Even after everything I did to you, you're still willing to help me?" Ellen asked

"Of course" Viola said

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Ellen asked

"C'mon, Ellen, you've known me for a while now. You should know that I always keep my promises" Viola said

Ellen had to admit that she was right.

"All right, I'll trust you" Ellen said

Ellen was crying on Viola's shoulder for a while, but she eventually managed to calm down.

"VIOLA!" A man's voice shouted

Viola and Ellen turned around and saw that there was a middle aged man with spiked up blonde hair.

"Daddy" Viola said

"Viola, I'm so glad that your safe" Dad said

The hunter saw that Viola was in her fairy form. That told him that she ran into some kind of trouble. He then noticed the purple haired girl next to her.

"Who's that?" Dad asked

"This is Ellen, the witch of the forest" Viola said

The hunter stood back in shock, he then pointed his gun at the witch.

"Viola, get back!" Dad said

"Daddy wait!" Viola said

The hunter wasn't listening to his daughter and fired a bullet at her. The nature fairy got in front of Ellen.

"Floral defense"

The bullet bounced off of Viola's shield. The hunter looked at his daughter in shock.

"Viola! What are you doing?!" Dad asked

"Daddy, please listen to me" Viola said

The hunter looked at his daughter for a minute. He then lowered his gun.

"Ellen's willing to start anew. We need to give her a second chance. I know that she did a lot of terrible things in the past, but she can redeem herself" Viola said

"Do you even realize what you're saying, Viola? You're saying that you want to give this witch a second chance?" Dad asked

"I know it's a lot to ask, but please trust me. At least do it for me, please?" Viola asked

The hunter then looked over at the witch and saw that she was just looking at him. It was a look of sorrow.

"I regret the things that I did. I never knew what love was and because of that I had a heart of ice. But thanks to your daughter, she made me realize that what I've been doing was wrong. She and I battled. I was defeated, and she told me that even after everything that I've done, she's still willing to give a second chance" Ellen said

The hunter looked at them. He then smiled at them. Perhaps giving Ellen a second chance wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"So you plan on not completing our contract, Ellen?" A voice said

The three of them in the direction where the voice came from. It was the black cat.

"It's that cat from before" Viola said

"What did he mean by contract?" Dad asked

"Ellen, are planning on turning your back on the contract that you agreed to?" The cat asked

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this anymore" Ellen said

The cat then started to laugh.

"You really think I'll let you go that easily? You're talking to a demon here!" The cat said

"You made a contract with a demon?!" Dad asked

"I was desperate to live a healthy life. I was willing to do anything to make that happen. Even if it meant making a contract with a demon" Ellen said

"'You give me no choice, but to back in time and make sure that this deal will be fulfilled" The cat said

The cat was about to go back in time, but he was stopped by a flower sphere. He looked over and saw that Viola was that attacked him.

"I won't let you do that" Viola said

The cat chuckled.

"Silly little fairy, you really think that you can stop me?" The cat asked

"Of course I do and I will" Viola said

"Very well, I will kill you here and then make sure the contract will be completed by going to the past" The cat said

The cat then turned into a giant demon cat. It looked like a giant mountain lion.

"Viola, I'll help you" Ellen said

"All right, let's go" Viola said

The demon fired a big fireball at them.

"Electric storm"

Ellen hurled a lightning sphere at the fireball. That caused an explosion as the attacks collided with each other.

"Ivy rope"

Viola grew some vines and they wrapped around the demon.

"Thunder blade"

Ellen shot a lightning bolt in the shape of a sword at the demon cat. The demon was started to feel some of the damage that he was taking. He managed to break free from the vine that was holding him down.

The demon then threw some dark orbs at them. The girls flew and dodged them.

"Flower shower"

Viola sent a shower of flower beams at him. He felt the damage from that spell.

Ellen was ready to hit him with her spell.

"Dark lightning"

The demon was then hit by a dark lightning bolt.

"Tornado wave"

Ellen sent a tornado at him. The demon dodged it.

"Natural sphere"

Viola threw a green orb at him, but he dodged that as well.

The demon the breathed fire at the nature fairy.

"Floral defense"

The fire made contact with her shield. Viola flew through the fire with her shield still active.

"Flower shock"

Viola threw a pink sphere and the demon got knocked back a little.

"Electric current"

Ellen unleashed a discharge of electricity at him. He got shocked a little, but it didn't do major damage.

The demon then sent a massive fireball at them. It was so fast that they didn't have to time react. They were knocked to the ground.

The demon approached them and but was stopped by a bullet. He looked over and saw that Viola's dad was the one that shot at him.

"Leave them alone, you overgrown cat!" Dad said

The demon then fired an even bigger fireball at the hunter.

Viola looked over and saw that the fireball was headed towards her dad.

"Daddy!" Viola yelled

Viola was rushing towards her father and made it just in time to save him.

"Nature's defense"

Viola created a massive green barrier and kept the fireball at bay.

But the fireball was too strong, and the barrier was starting to crack.

Viola then used the last of her strength to summon a vine. It snagged her father and yanked him aside. He barrier broke and the fireball made contact with her. It caused a huge explosion.

"VIOLA!" Dad shouted

"VIOLA! NO! VIOLA!" Ellen shouted

Viola lied there and Ellen ran to her. she held her in her arms.

"Viola, wake up!" Viola said with tears in her eyes.

Viola's dad was also crying. His daughter risked her life to save him.

The demon then started laughing.

"This is what happens when you go up against a demon!" The demon said

Viola then started to glow. The demon then looked at her with a look of surprise.

"What is this?!" The demon asked in shock

The fairy's appearance changed.

Viola was now wearing a purple top with pink around the edges. She was wearing a purple miniskirt with pink at the bottom edges of the skirt. She was wearing light purple gloves that covered her elbows. She had sandals that were bare at the bottom. Her hair was no longer twin braided. Her golden hair was flowing down her back. A small part of her hair was braided around her head and she had a pink flower hair clip that made a ponytail in the center of her hair. That ponytail was also braided. She had purple wings and the edges of her wings were gold in color. There were some purple spots on her wings.

Ellen looked at her friend in awe.

"Viola looks so pretty" Ellen said

"Viola earned her enchantix" Dad said

"Enchantix?" Ellen asked

"It's a level that a fairy can earn after willing sacrificing themselves to save someone from their own realm. By saving me, she earned this fairy form" Dad said

The demon was caught off guard by Viola's form, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Just because you have a new form, doesn't mean that you have the strength to beat me" The demon said

The demon cat then fired a fireball at her.

"Rose defense"

Viola created a red rose shield and the fireball hit the shield and it caused an explosion. The demon was shocked to see that Viola was just fine.

"What is this?! You could barely hold off my last attack, but now you can defend yourself from my attacks with ease?!" The demon asked

"That's the power of enchantix" Viola said

"Rose thorns vines"

Vines with thorns wrapped around his body. He thought he could easily tear it off like before, but he was having a difficult time ripping it off. It was stronger than it was before. A bunch of roses grew on the vines. They released a scent of love and that was destroying him.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" The demon shouted

In the end there was nothing the demon could do and he was destroyed by Viola's spell.

"She did it, she defeated him" Dad said

"Yeah" Ellen said

Ellen then collapsed into a coughing fit.

"Ellen!" Dad said

Viola flew down and saw that Ellen was dying.

"What's going with her?" Dad asked

"Since the demon was destroyed, so was the contract. The demon was the only thing that was keeping Ellen alive. With him gone, Ellen's sickness is now taking her life" Viola said

"Is there anything that you can do?" Dad asked

"Of course, leave it to me. There's a dark spell on her. Her parents must've done that. I'll cure her" Viola said

Viola then used her fairy dust and sprinkled it all over Ellen. The fairy dust had an immediate effect and the dark spell was gone. Ellen's body was also healed.

The witch got up and looked at herself in shock. She was healthy.

"What happened?" Ellen asked

"That sickness you were suffering from was actually a dark spell. I managed to get rid of it" Viola said

Ellen got up and hugged Viola.

"Thank you, Viola" Ellen said

The next day it was time for Viola to back to Alfea. She decided to take Ellen with her. She was going to try and help Ellen get into Cloud tower. They said their farewells to Viola's dad and then they were off.


End file.
